Anti-inflammatory drugs, such as aspirin, indomethacin, ibuprofen, meclofenamate, naproxen, phenylbutazone, piroxicam and various corticosteroids are effective in treating or controlling pain, including headache, and in decreasing joint swelling, tenderness, pain and stiffness in conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis. Unfortunately, although such anti-inflammatory drugs are effective in treating pain and inflammatory conditions, they cause development of gastrointestinal ulcers thereby seriously limiting chronic use of these drugs.